pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies: Blast from the Future
Plants vs. Zombies: Blast from the Future is a whole new game that takes place in the different parts of the Far Future. Game Features AREAS FROM THE FUTURE! Defeat zombies from the future...and from other time peroids on the Far Future of the 23rd century! Blast, explode, shoot, cast spells and do a lot of more to zombies in 10 areas from the future with 25 levels each! NEW PLANTS! Meet Vinamyte, Infi-nut, and Grand Corn! That's just a few of the powerful plants you'll be taking on your journey to the time portal! NEW ZOMBIES! Meet Teleporter Zombie, Gargantuar Prime, and Sonic Sound Zombie! A few of the most powerful zombies that could eat your brains. Nah, just kidding, you can totally defeat them. ACHIEVEMENTS! Is the game too easy for you? Then try achieving all the achievements. And if you collect them all, you'll get a special reward! NEW GAMEPLAY MECHANICS! Tired of the old tower defense gameplay? Well, you can play some minigames with gameplay from other games! NEW BOSSES! Meet Zombash, Zombie Rocker, and Undead Disco! A few of the most powerful bosses you'll face in new gameplay mechanics. THE FUN NEVER DIES! Gather keys to unlock new areas of the future and mini-games. Plus...a super secret area that we should had never mentioned in this sentence. Darn it! We did it again! Story After the events of Plants vs. Zombies: Machine Retrievers, Dr. Zomboss, defeated, becomes enraged, and decides to build lots of zombots back in Cave of the Clocks. Meanwhile, Crazy Dave, Penny, and the plants celebrate by throwing a party with pinatas, tacos and bacon. After the wild party, everyone was cleaning the lawn. When suddenly a blast of energy hits everyone, including Dr. Zomboss, his zombies, and his zombots that sends them all to the Far Future once again! Worried, Dave decides to call Alien Shooter about the mysterious blast. Alien Shooter said that the blast was called a "Future Blast" that happens every 847 years. Then said there's a time portal somewhere in Far Future that can send people to the selected timeline. Zomboss, and his minions and zombots, overheard what Alien Shooter said and decides to stop everyone no matter what to finally get brains! Areas Each chapter has 2 areas, the first one is day, and the second one is night. Mind Explosion *'Tutorial': Only has 5 levels. Takes place the present day lawn. *'Lawn of the Future': Just your regular lawn centuries ago from the past, but now it's all metal-y and unplantable, plus, power tiles are not present. Flower Pots *'Camp Trone^': There are 'heat simulators' (a future version of campfires) which burn low projectiles, low projectiles can still damage it. Zombies that walk over the heat simulators will get damaged, similar to a Spikeweed. Also it's night, so every plant sleeps except for Mushrooms and other obtained plants in the night. All Powered Up *'Alien Lakes: '''There's water! Making Lily-pads and other aquatic plants absolutely neccesary. *'Disco Mountains^': Power Tiles are now present, similar to the original Far Future of Plants vs. Zombies 2. Only, some power tiles will do special effects instead of sharing plant food, and other power tiles still remains their power of sharing plant food to similar colored tiles. Battle for the Brains *'Tron Unit: Very, very dangerous. A lot more Gargantuar Primes appear than usual, and there are "am-bushes" that zombies can hide in, making it unattackable by plants, am-bushes can be destroyed like regular tombstones, revealing the hiding zombie. *'Potion Factory^: '''Potions are randomly dropped which can help zombies get your brains! Luckily some plants know how to destroy potions... Fire with Fire *'Training Dojo: 'There's weapon stands which can upgrade zombies to either a warrior, ninja, a sumurai, a knight, a futuristic guardian, and more! *'Power Forest^: 'There's tall trees blocking the plant's projectiles...even catapults! Plus, there's a few water plots which needs aquatic plants! Apocalypse of Doom Coming Soon... ^ - Nighttime area Plants Tutorial Lawn of the Future Camp Trone Alien Lakes Disco Mountains Coming Soon! Store Yeti Plants These plants are only dropped by the Treasure Yeti. ^ - Battle style changed * - Doesn't sleep at night even thought it's not a mushroom Zombies = basic zombie conehead zombie buckethead zombie flag zombie pole vaulting zombie newpapper zombie sun good zombie (on ra zombie) plant food zombies (or camel zombies) imp gargantuar zomboss lawn of the future mechanic zombie mechanic conehead mechanic buckethead mechanic flag zombie jetpack zombie imp bot bug shield zombies mechanic oficcial zombie prime gargantuar mechanic megabot zombot new Gameplay Mechanics Coming Soon. Recharge Times *Speedy: 3 seconds *Fast: 7.5 seconds *Average: 12 seconds *Mediocre: 15 seconds *Sluggish: 40 seconds *Slow: 60 seconds *Very Slow: 90 seconds Currencies 'Coins The main currency. Gold Coins Worth 100 coins. Common Gems Worth 1,000 coins. Rare. 'Bacon Strips' The premium currency. A piece of bacon Worth 1 bacon strip. Rare Handful of Bacon Worth 5 bacon strips. Very, very rare. Trivia General *In every area except for Tutorial, Flower Pots are now mandatory, unlike Plants vs. Zombies 2, which has areas unplantable in real life but plantable in the game. Plants *Starfruit has been buffed (a lot): Now it's stars are able to do 7.5 damage per shot and it's giant stars 21.5 damage per shot. *Lightning Reed has been buffed: Now it's lightning will do 1 damage to normal zombies instead of 0.5, and 2 to zombies with metal things. *Magnifying Grass has been nerfed: Now it's ray of colors do 25 damage instead of 27.5. *Snow Pea has been slightly buffed: Now it's peas do 1.5 damage instead of 1. *Citron has been buffed: Now it's plasma balls do 45 damage instead of 40. *Imitated seed packets now aren't gray, but now retains it's colors and contains an Imitater plus the plant imitated. *Fire Gourd has been buffed and nerfed in a way: Now it can shoot all by itself at the same rate as Peashooters, but their fire is nerfed to doing 5 damage. *Artislash has been buffed: Now it can slash zombies at the whole lane without tile limitations. *Bloomerang's plant food effect is changed and buffed, instead of throwing an array of boomerangs in a cross direction, it now gets all it's boomerang petals, combines them to turn into a giant boomerang, then throws the giant boomerang across the area, then splits back to 10 boomerangs and returns to Bloomerang's head. *Lead Pitcher makes 5 different juices, each one with a unique ability: **The common one is strawberry juice, which can heal all surrounding plants. **Another common one is blueberry juice, which does 3 damage to zombies and is used in combat only. **The rare one is coconut juice, which speeds up all surrounding plants. Zombies *Giga-gargantuar has been completely changed and buffed, now it wears the same outfit as in Garden Warfare, still has double Gargantuar health, carries an electric pole which will not just destroy plants, but will create craters too and can randomly zap plants not on it's lane, but the downside is it is the slowest zombie in the game without not moving like bosses. Note It's not done yet, plus it's original. It has some new features which are amazing. -TheCuteDolphin Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Blast from the Future